


The Chain

by JoshNeku



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: After the first fifty years passed, Hylia was growing concerned for her champions. Zelda was still holding Ganon at bay. Link still slept. So she brought back someone to aid in Link's journey if or when he awakened. It seemed though, that no matter the era, the chain binding the two together could not be broken so easily. SheikxLink.





	The Chain

Hylia watched her champions during all the timelines. Sometimes they were victorious against Ganon. Other times, Ganon was victorious against them.

Hylia watched as Link fell to a Guardian's blue beam while protecting Zelda.

She was disappointed. Another victory for Ganon.

But then Zelda did something that Hylia knew was not in the grand plan. She demanded two Sheikah take the dying Link to the Shrine of Resurrection.

A glimmer of hope lit within the Goddess's heart. Yes, that may just work.

While Zelda went off to fight Ganon and hold him back alone, Hylia watched and waited for Link to awaken and complete his destiny.

Fifty years passed slowly. Link did not stir. His wounds were healing gradually. Too slowly for Hylia.

Hylia couldn't continue watching her hero though; she had other divine things to do. So she decided to appoint someone to watch over Link while he slept and during his journey.

It was a brave Sheikah who had died decades before protecting his princess. He was strong and loyal. He would be able to help Link out.

Hylia knew it wouldn't be fair to awaken the Sheikah from his slumber, but she was running out of options.

She awoke him and set him on the Great Plateau where the Shrine of Resurrection was.

Hylia planted a seed of the Sheikah's duty in his head so he knew what he had to do. Then she left.

Whatever happened after that would be up to fate.

She just hoped that she made the right choice.

* * *

Sheik had been pretty certain that he had died. No, he was absolutely certain he had died. The Sheikah remembered the sensation of the life leaving his body.

So how was it that he was standing near the edge of a large cliff, staring at Hyrule Castle in the distance?

Sheik glanced at the trees and grass behind him before looking back at Hyrule Castle. He started feeling for any sort of injury that suggested that what he remembered was reality, but he couldn't feel any scar or open wound.

"What is going on here?"

* * *


End file.
